


The Fallen Avenger

by MakeAnImpactOnYou



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age of Ultron, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Black Widow - Freeform, Bruce Banner - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Captain America: The First Avenger, Hawkeye - Freeform, Iron Man - Freeform, Natasha Romanoff - Freeform, Scarlett Witch, Thor - Freeform, Thor Odison - Freeform, clint barton - Freeform, pietro maximoff - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, the hulk - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeAnImpactOnYou/pseuds/MakeAnImpactOnYou
Summary: -The Persuasion Game Sequel-  (The Avengers: Age of Ultron/ Captain America Fanfic)For Skyra McKnight, everything has been going well since the events of D.C regrading the Winter Solider. She and Steve are together and happy, her job makes her happy, everything is almost perfect. Until, a human like robot is created and wants to destroy the world. At the same time, she deals with a lot of changes with herself and her relationship with Steve. She knows, nothing is guaranteed for her and her life.*I do not own any of the characters. Only my own.





	1. One Month

Chapter 1: One Month

            I got into my little black dress, did a last minute touch up of my makeup, slid on my black pumps and headed out the door to the party. Everyone had just returned from a huge mission that was deemed successful. By SHIELD? No. Ever since the events of the Winter Soldier and HYDRA, SHIELD was shut down. It was deemed successful by none other than The Avengers.

            I stepped out the cab, looking up at the huge, bright, Stark tower. Tony Stark aka Iron Man was one of the smartest guys on the planet, along with being an extreme playboy. According to Steve, he has changed.

            “Well look who it is!” I heard a familiar voice. Sam came over and wrapped his arms around me, giving me a huge hug. “How have you been?” he asked.

            “Same old, same old,” I answered as we pulled away. We walked into the building discussing our lives ever since the events of HYDRA versus SHIELD. He had been in contact but just about the important stuff. Sometimes it was hard to talk about personal lives when more pressing matters were breathing down your neck.

            The elevator doors dinged open, exposing the lively party that was taking place. Tony definitely knew how to throw a party. Everyone was talking and drinking, having a grand old time. No stress just having fun and mingling. Sam left for the bar and I looked around to find the one I was here for.

            “You made it!” Strong arms wrapped around my waist, pulling against a hard body. His cologne was too familiar, giving me comfort inside. I looked up with a smiling, seeing Steve looked down at me with his goofy smile. I melted in his arms, my body finding comfort against his. He placed a soft kiss on my forehead, light but warm.

            “I hope I’m not late,” I answered turning around and facing him. I hadn’t seen him in almost a month. He was busy being Captain America while I worked on my powers advancing. For a moment, no one else was in the room. It was just us. He was here, I was here. We were together again. He pulled me into a hug, squeezing me enough to know that he missed me also. I laid my head against his chest, hearing his heart beat after all this time, it brought me a form of peace, I still didn’t understand. It surprised me a little that Steve was comfortable with PDA. I mean, he is old fashion.

            “Wow, Cap. Who is this?” Steve chuckled as I pulled away from him. There was a group of eyes on us. I knew of them. Well I knew Natasha, but everyone else, I knew of.

            “Team, this is Skyra McKnight. Skyra, this is the Avengers,” Steve announced proudly. I gave a small wave and a small. _Look friendly, Skyra!_

            “It’s very nice to meet you. Good to see you again, Natasha,” I said giving her a little nod. She smiled at then looked down at Steve holding my hand. She cocked her eyebrow and smiled.

            “So this is the famous girlfriend,” Tony Stark said coming up to me. He placed both hands on my shoulder like I was a child and looked down at me. “You’re way to pretty for this old man,” he joked.

            “That would be Tony,” Steve said giving Tony a serious look. “This is Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, you know Natasha, and Thor.” I looked up at the hero’s of the world.

            “So it is true,” I said looking up at Thor.

            “What is?” he asked in his deep Asgardian accent. His blue eyes sparkled like the ocean reflecting the sun.

            “Don’t say it,” Steve said looking down at me with a stern look.

            “Aw, Steve, you have nothing to be jealous about!” I answered with a little laugh. “So what if Thor is godly gorgeous?” I think I took Thor off guard because he ended up spit his drink out and started to cough.

            “I like her,” Clint said pointing at me with his drumsticks. I giggled at the face Steve was making towards me.

            “I don’t see you for a month and the first thing you do is tell another man that he is gorgeous?” he joked.

            “Steve, you’ve found yourself a keeper. Don’t lose Lady Skyra,” Thor said taking my hand and placing a kiss on top of it. He gave me a little wink, making Steve a little jealous.

            “Lady Skyra. I think I could get used to that,” I said looking up at Steve. He looked down at me with a stern look, but it softened the longer he looked at me. A smile crept on to his face, resulting in the group to let out an “aw” in unison.

            “Well look who is here! Should I call you Psychodiviner or is Skyra okay?” I heard Maria’s voice from behind me.

            “Skyra is just fine,” I said turning around. She wrapped her arms around me and I her. It had been awhile since I had seen her, much less had the chance to speak to her. Since what happened with HYDRA and the Winter Solider, everyone’s been undercover, trying their best to move on with their lives as SHIELD slowly rebuilds themselves in the shadows. Over her shoulder, I saw Agent, I mean Sharon at the bar talking to a group of people. She gave me a small nod in which I replied with a small smile.

            “Skyra, let me show you around the party,” Tony said once Maria and I pulled away. “I’d love to know what Steve’s like in-”

            “Tony!” Steve jumped in as he got red in the face. I reached up to him and placed a kiss on cheek and gave him a wink. Tony grabbed me by the arm and linked our arms together and started to show me around the infamous Stark/Avengers Tower.


	2. Language

Chapter 2: Language

            The party started to dwindle down around midnight, leaving just the Avengers and Maria, Helen Cho (a famous scientist) and Agent Rhodes, who was War Machine. I had a chance to briefly talk to former agents but I never had a chance to catch up with Sharon. I remember seeing her and Steve but I never got my chance. We all were sitting on the couches, just talking and casually drinking. Steve sat next to me after getting me an olive martini. He wrapped his arm around me shoulder, pulling closer into his side. Thor was pouring a something from a flask into his big glass of beer. I was curious.

            “What is that?” I asked referring to his flask. He looked at me then looked at Steve like he was wondering if he should tell me.

            “It’s aged Asgardian liquor. Mere mortals can’t handle it,” he said to me. Just as he said it Steve put his beer bottle out for Thor to pour some in. I gave Steve a look of shock, as he laughed like he wanted that reaction.

            “I’m not a mere mortal,” Steve said, dramatically drinking his beer. I laughed noticing how comfortable he was with his friends, his teammates. He usually was always the authority figure around others, except me, but this was the first time I’ve ever seen him in a casual non-work setting. I looked over at Steve and Thor with a raised eyebrow. I lifted my drink up towards him.

            “Well neither am I,” I said confidently. There was a moment of hesitation before Thor gave in. He let about a teaspoon drip into my martini, changing the color from a glass clear to a dark lavender that I could see through. A mischievous grin came across my face. I looked at Steve and he had a very concern look on his face.

            “You definitely need to make a toast with that drink,” Natasha said raising her glass. The rest of the group placed their drinks in the air, waiting for me to say something.

            “Well, it has been an honor meeting the amazing Avengers.” The group cheered a bit then got quiet for me to finish. “To keep this short, let’s hope I don’t get too fu-” I started before stopping and looking at my handsome boyfriend. “Oh sorry, language,” I giggled.

            “Did you tell everyone that story?” Steve asked looking over at Tony. There was a slight look of embarrassment on his face. Tony shrugged letting out a laugh.

            “It happens to be a story that has be to told,” Tony said raising his glass a little. I took of sip of my drink, getting hit with a burning sensation running from my throat down. I know it showed on my face, but I tried to conceal it as much as I could. After a few seconds, a fruity taste filled my taste buds.

            “Ooo, you boys like your fruity stuff,” I said smacking my mouth exaggerating it a little. The group laughed and we carried on talking about little things. Everyone was trying so hard not to bring up work relating stuff. With that, the conversation turned to Thor’s hammer.

            "’Whosoever, be he worthy, shall have the power’, whatever man! It's a trick!” Clint said in a terrible accent. Granted he was slightly tipsy. He banged the air like he was air drumming.

            “It is more than that, my friend!” Thor said. Clint looked at him with a challenging look. “Be my guest.” Thor gestured to his hammer placed on the side table like it was just decoration. Clint got up and made his way to the hammer, causing a ripple effect of everyone trying to life the hammer. It was funny seeing people struggling to lift this simple hammer that was magical. Natasha, Maria and Helen denied their turn, resulting in Thor turning to me.

            “Me?” I asked surprised that I was even considered to touch the famous hammer.

            “Go on and try, my lady,” he said flashing his perfect godly smile. I looked up at Steve hoping that I would have his approval. He gave me a slight nod and I smiled.

            “Well, who am I to deny a god?” I got up and made my way to his hammer. I wasn’t expecting anything to happen, but I still went in to try. I gripped onto the metal handle, ready to pull at it, but suddenly, my phone goes off.

            “Aw!” Tony cried as the phone continued to ring. I walked over to my purse as Steve dug around in it to grab my phone.

            “You have two phones?” he asked pulling out a both my phones. He handed me the gold iPhone that was ringing. “Who’s Calliope?” he asked confused. I took the phone and looked at it worried and concerned as to why she was calling me this late at night.

            “Excuse me, I have to take this,” I said to the group. Steve got up to come with me but I shook my head. “No, stay, I’ll only be a minute,” I said not wanting him to leave his friends and the fun. I rushed to elevator and made my way outside of the building for good measure.

            “Everything okay, Calliope?” I whispered into the phone.

            “It’s Penelope. It’s getting worse,” Calliope cried.


	3. Just For Tonight

Chapter 3: Just For Tonight

            I ended the call with Calliope, letting her know that everything was going to be okay. I made my way back up the elevator, to get back to the party. Everyone had probably moved onto the next thing their tipsy minds could think of. The elevator doors dinged opened, revealing a battle of robots and Avengers. My heart started to race, not having my gun on me. I made eye contact with Maria who was protecting Helen Cho, who was just confused as to what was happening. Thor and Steve were working on one robot while the other one was being dealt with by Tony and Rhodey. I began to full of sprint towards Maria, to get through the chaos.

            “Robots, bad,” she said to me handing me her other gun.

            “I figured,” I answered back. I gave her a nod, and started shooting at the third robot that started to walk towards me.

            “I forgot you were here,” it said to me in a smooth mechanical way. It took me off guard for moment, giving it the opportunity to send an energy beam towards Steve. I watched as it hit him, sending him flying across the room and his shield in a different direction.

            “NO!” I screamed. Everything started to fly at across the room towards It, even Steve’s shield. Everything knocked it out, and shutting it down but not before hearing a creepy version of Pinocchio’s song, “Got No Strings”. I looked at everyone who was looking at me.

            “Who did that?” I asked. It was completely silent. Everyone stared at me for a little with surprised and confused expressions.

            “I think you did,” Steve said walking towards me, wincing in pain. I went up to him and placed my hand over the scorched part of his blue button up.

            “That doesn’t make sense,” I said knowing what my powers where. I looked at everyone else again.

            “I think your powers are advancing, honey,” Natasha said.

            “That doesn’t matter,” I said quickly changing the subject. “Who was that?”

            “Ultron,” Tony said shocked.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

            I closed the door behind me and threw my stuff onto the couch. Steve waited for me by our bedroom door, as I grabbed us some water and some snacks. We were both silent. This night didn’t go the way we expected it to. No one thought a robot would come to life and raise hell. Everyone had gotten a tad bit emotional when we were discussing how Ultron came about. Thor attacked Tony and Tony explained why he wanted to create Ultron. I could sense a little inner conflict with him.

 I placed everything on the night table then turned to Steve who was unbuttoning his shirt. The energy beam didn’t go through the shirt too much. His white undershirt didn’t have a mark on it, making me feel a little better. He turned to me, noticing I was watching.

            “Stop feeling guilty. It wasn’t your fault,” he said coming up to me and cupping my face in his hands. He leaned down and kissed my lips gently.

            “He, it, surprised me. Ultron was very, weirdly, human,” I said wrapping my arms around his torso.

            “He surprised all of us,” he whispered hugging me. “Now, we have to stop him.”

            “Not tonight though.” I looked up at him with my chin looking resting against his chest. “Can we pretend that everything is fine, just for tonight?” I asked.

            “I wouldn’t have it any other way,” he whispered with a smile. He made my heart beat faster than I could stand, but I loved it. I hope I did the same for him.

            “Time to get out of this dress,” I said as I dropped about five inches due to the slipping out of my heels. I turned around and faced the full-length mirror. Steve unzipped me, loosening the one long sleeve causing it to droop down a little, revealing my scar. Steve didn’t like that scar. I wasn’t sure how I felt about the scar. He saw it in the mirror and his face dropped.

            “I’m sorry,” he said like he says every single time he sees it.

            “It’s not your fault,” I said turning to him. I felt the cold air hit my exposed back.

            “I promise he didn’t know what he was doing.”

            “I know.” He kissed the top of my head before I quickly changed into some shorts and one of Steve’s comfy shirts. We did all the necessities before bed; brushed our teeth, washed our face, etc. We climbed into bed and Steve pulled me close to him. He held me tight as I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. I couldn’t help but think about what had happened with my powers. The idea bugged me. I popped my head up and looked at him.

            “Do you think it was Thor’s liquor?” I asked. It took him a moment to realize what I was talking about. I got off of him and propped myself up on my elbow and he did the same.

            “I don’t know sweetheart,” he said with a small laugh. “Speaking of Thor, what was with the flirting?” he asked cocking his eyebrow up and giving me a look.

            “What are you talking about?” I asked, playing innocent.

            “Just remember you’re taken,” he said pulling me closer to him.

            “Am I now?” I playfully asked. He pressed his soft lips against mine, kissing me firmly but gently. My hands automatically went to his soft hair. He turned us so that I was on my back, deepening the kiss. I could feel his heart beating fast on me. He pulled away slowly leaving enough room between us for me to speak.

            “I am definitely a Cap girl,” I whispered to him. He kissed me once again quickly and pulled away.

            “Good, cause you’re mine, Skyra,” he whispered. I nodded letting a giggle escape from me. For that night everything was perfect, even the next morning. I had woken up before him and made us some breakfast. After eating, I lied on the couch and he lied on top of me, wrapping his arms around me and laying his head on my chest. I played with his hair as we watched some television. There would be moments where he would ask what is going on or that something needed to be explained. It was my favorite thing to do with him.

            Everything was extremely perfect, until that phone call.

 


	4. When He Is Ready

Chapter 4: When He Is Ready

            Steve kissed me goodbye as I dropped him off at Stark Tower. We had one night of perfection but that was all we could afford. I told him I’d be back to help with the crazy robot situation after I come dealing with my own mission.

            I hopped onto a plane taking me to Transylvania, Romania. No one knew where I was going, except Sam. He was the one that sent me the information on what we were looking for.

            _If I was him, where would I go to hide away from people?_

            I went into the deep part of town. Away from all the tourist attractions and the excessive amount of people. Deep Transylvania was the way to go, where no one could speak any English. I navigated my way through trying to keep the attention off of me. And my journey led me to an abandoned apartment building that still had all the operating functions required.

            _Found you._

I walked through the dingy building, hoping I wasn’t in the wrong spot. I thought maybe using my powers would help. Scan for brain activity, but the last time that I did that with him, it didn’t end well. I had three guns on me and I hoped that I wasn’t going to have to use them. I noticed one door that looked like it was been opened recently. The dust hadn’t settle onto it.

            _Knock on the door or walk in? What will scare him less? Who knows!_

            I turned the knob slowly, trying not to make any loud sounds. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. I pushed it, releasing a creaking sound. I walked in almost tiptoeing. As I walked further into the apartment, the more homey it looked. There were newspapers folded, one from a couple days ago. There was fresh fruit in a bowl and dishes in the sink that weren’t mold. I noticed that the bed was in the living room and that it wasn’t made.

            _Creeeeak!_

            I froze for a moment, waiting for something to happen but nothing did. I could feel warm breath behind me. It was tense.

            “Who are you?” His voice was deep like I remember but had a softer tone. I slowly turned around showing him my face. That I meant no harm.

            “Do you remember me?” I asked softly. I revealed my hands, showing him I was not there to attack him. “Bucky?” His look softened when he saw. He lowered the large rifle gun he had pointed at my head. He looked out the window, knowing that he was looking for my backup. “It’s okay. I’m here alone,” I said hoping it would help. His facial hair was coming in and his hair was a little longer than last time except it was much neater and taken care of.

            “I remember you,” he said. I gave him a small smile hoping it would defuse the tension between us. I wasn’t really sure it was working. “What are you doing here?” he asked tucking a piece of his hair behind his ear. There were grocery bags by the entrance to the living room, so he must have been at the local market.

            “I’ve been looking for you,” I said to him. “I wanted to make sure that you were okay since you left.” That wasn’t a total lie. He looked at me like he was trying to figure me out. “Can we just talk?” I asked. I bit my lower lip out of bad habit praying he would say yes. He gave me a small nod and gestured to his bed.

            “First, I need you to lay all your weapons on the counter,” he said firmly. It was a good compromise. I knew that if things did end up going south, I still had my powers to rely on. I removed my guns from their spots and took my backpack off and placed it on the floor next to my legs.

            “You don’t need to feel threatened by me, Bucky.” I took a seat at the bed and he followed me, taking a seat on the far corner of the bed.

            _I hope he isn’t quiet through the whole thing._

            “How have you been?” I asked not really knowing where to start. Maybe I could ease him into it.

            “I have my good days and my bad days,” he answered very monotone. “I still see you in my head,” he whispered looking down at the floor in guilt.

            “What do you mean?” I asked concerned.

            “I have images of you. What it was like the first time you got into the someone’s head and discovered you had an ability. There’s one of you and Steve, eating out and laughing. One with the cries of people who you accidently put in a coma.” My eyes went wide for a little but I regained my composure. He looked over at me with somber eyes. “You’re not a bad person,” he stated. I wasn’t sure how to answer that and bringing up I could see his memories in my head still, probably wouldn’t go so well, so I moved onto the next best thing to talk about.

            “You remember, Steve?” I asked hoping it’ll get him to open up. He turned away from me lacing his fingers together and resting his hands under his chin.

            “Is he alive?” he asked avoiding my question.

            “He is. He misses you,”

            “Are you two really close friends?”

            “Yes,”

            “Are you two romantically involved?” he asked with slight hesitation.

            “Yes, we are,”

            “Are you just doing this for him?”

            “No,”

            “Why did you let me go that day?” he spit out. “You could have killed me but you didn’t,” he said almost mad. I didn’t know why I let him go that day. There was just something in my gut telling me that I should just let him go. That he wasn’t going to hurt anyone anymore. That he was his own person. But how was I supposed to tell him that and get him to believe that it is true.

            “I shot you,” he blurted. “I put a bullet right in your heart.”

            “Fortunately, you missed the heart. You were close but you missed it. Bucky, I know it wasn’t you. I know you wouldn’t have done that.” He was silent. He didn’t know what else to say, and neither did I on this topic. For some reason, all I wanted to do was get to know the man that Steve remembers. The man from one of his memories that somehow keep replaying in my head.

            “Are you hungry?” I asked completely changing the subject. He looked at me confused raising his eyebrow a little. “Come on, I’m a pretty good cook, from what I’ve been told,” I said getting up and looking down at him. He nodded his head a little and I grabbed my bag off the floor as we walked to the kitchen. I placed the bag on the counter and looked around.

            “Would you like anything in particular?” I asked.

            “Well, you seem to surprise me a lot, so surprise me,” he said cracking a small smile. Small but it was there. _You’re getting somewhere with him._

            “Surprise it is,” I replied clapping my hands. It was quiet between us as I cooked. I decided to make some vegetable pasta with garlic bread and some steamed vegetables. I could feel him watching me, I didn’t mind. I plated the food and placed it in front of him. I went into my bag and pulled out two bottles of some old fashion coca cola. Steve told me it was his favorite drink.

            “Surprise,” I said. “Oh wait, I need a bottle opener,” I said about to go digging around in my bag.

            “No need,” Bucky jumped in. He used his left hand to pop them open like it was no big deal. “A metal arm comes in handy sometimes,” he chuckled. It was the cutest thing ever. We ate our food with little small talk. Just about the weather here and Romania and about our favorite foods. Once we were done eating, I started to put everything into the sink but then he asked me this:

            “Can you get into my mind again?”

            I looked at him, baffled that he would have asked me that. “Why?”

            “I’ve done a lot of bad things. I see them all the time when I’m awake. In my sleep.” He stopped for a moment. “I can’t remember the last time I did something good. The last time I was good guy. Was I ever a good guy?” He was so lost in his head, so down on himself. All I wanted to do was take away his pain and his internal suffering.

            “I don’t want to hurt you,” I said referring to my powers. Though I’ve gotten more control over them, I still could do some major harm.

            “You can’t hurt what’s already damaged up there.”

            We went back over to his bed. This time we sat fairly close to each other. I looked into his haunted eyes. They had lost all the lively blue in them. They were now just a dull and dark, showing everything he has been through. I started to move my hands up to head and he flinched away from me a little.

            “I’m sorry,” he said moving back towards me.

            “It’s okay. I’ll place my hands on your head and if at any given time you want me to stop, tell me. Okay?” He nodded his head and grabbed my hands and put them on his head as I sign that he was ready. I closed my eyes hoping that good would only come out of this.

            _It’s all tangled in here. I have to find a good memory without over stepping and looking into something else. There is a block in his mind. What’s that there for? Everything before this wall is all Winter Solider, so that must mean that past this block, there must be Bucky memories. Please don’t hurt him. Good things. Happy things. He needs this, Skyra. What is this? It’s Bucky and Steve, after he became Captain America. They just won against HYDRA and the Red Skull. They’re at a bar. Laughing and drinking the night away. They are happy. They are together, like brothers. There’s a darkness coming in—What is that?_

“Stop,” I heard in the distance. I felt his hand latch onto mine and hold it firmly. I pulled myself out of his head and opened my eyes, to see tears leaving his eyes.

            “I’m so sorry. I did it wrong. I’m sorry,” I said feeling guilty. He shook his head and cleared his throat. I wiped away his tears with my thumb. My hands were still resting on the sides of his head and his hand was still on mine.

            “No, it was a good memory. A forgotten one. I started seeing the bad stuff,” he said. “Thank you,” he whispered. I moved my hand onto his shoulder, feeling the where his body met his metal arm. “Sorry,” he said realizing that it was his metal hand still on mine.

            “I’m not afraid of it,” I said to him. That, for some reason, made him snap his head towards me in shock. There was a silence between us. We just looked at each other. I looked into his eyes, seeing a small sparkle of blue now. Just then, my phone went off. I looked down at it and it was Steve. I knew that it was my cue to head back home and deal with the crisis at him. “I have to go,” I said getting up.

            “Can you not tell him?” he asked as I packed my bag. “I want to make sure that I’m okay before seeing him. Make sure I wont try to hurt him again.” I turned to him and nodded. “And you,” I heard him mumble. I pulled out a couple things from my bag and placed it on the counter.

            “Here is some money to get you around Romania. Along with some other different currency, if you decide to move somewhere else. Here is some medicine in case. I don’t know if you get sick but here you go in case. First aid kit, some more drinks, American snacks, and just random things-”

            “Peoples magazine?” he asked hovering over me.

            “I don’t know how much you know about pop culture. It’s there for fun,” I said laughing.

            “You didn’t-” he started, but I knew where he was going with this.

            “I wanted to,” I said. I looked at the counter at my guns. “Can I take those now?” He nodded his head and I put two back in their appropriate locations. I left one for him. “In case of an emergency. No killing,”

            I made my way out to the door before he called out to me. “Your name, what is it again? I can’t seem to remember that,”

            “It’s Skyra. Skyra McKnight.”

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

            “Did you find anything?” Sam asked over the phone. I was in my car, on my way to somewhere where Steve asked me to come meet him.

            “Not a thing. It was a dead end,” I said to Sam.

            “He has to pop up sometime!” Sam groaned in frustration.

            “He will. When he his ready.” With that, I was on my way to go deal with an international problem. Ultron.


	5. The Unlikeliest of Safe Houses

Chapter 5: The Unlikeliest of Safe Houses

            I pulled up to a farm surrounded by nothing but trees and land. There was a quint house with toys all over the front porch. _Steve told me to come here?_ I knocked on the door, not sure what to expect.

            “Who are you?” a child’s voice came through the slightly cracked door. I looked down and saw big brown eyes peeking through the crack.

            “I’m Skyra. Is your mom or dad home?” I asked as sweetly as I could. She was silent for a moment.

            “Dad!” she shouted. She slammed the door shut closed causing me to step back. I waited a moment while I heard the door unlock. Clint presented himself after opening the door and gave me a small smile.

            “Glad you could come,” he said gesturing for me to come in. “Welcome to my home.” I walked through the room, seeing the Avengers in the kitchen, sitting around as if they were trying to make a decision. I caught the eyes of Steve who walked up to me and gave me a quick hug. He looked down at me with a small questioning look on his face. I shook his head knowing exactly what he was asking, Bucky.

            “How can I help?” I asked looking at everyone.

            “We need to get close to the Tower without getting caught,” Tony said throwing me his phone. I looked through it and gained the most vital information I needed about Ultron. “Fury wasn’t really much help,” he added crossing his arms.

            “Fury was here?” I asked surprised. Steve nodded in reply. I looked over to the corner where I noticed two children and a pregnant woman standing, looking confused about what was happening. “I’m sorry, I should probably introduce myself,” I said walking up to them. “I’m Skyra McKnight,” I said extending my hand.

            “Clint’s told me all about you,” the woman said shaking my hand. I looked down at the kids and back up at the woman. She had a ring on her ring finger. She was Clint’s wife. _Very sneaky keeping them off the files and secret._

            “Can you help?” Natasha asked. I looked at them and smiled.

            “I know a place,” I replied thinking of a special place in Midtown, New York.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

            I quickly got everyone into the big house. Robert remembered me and was happy enough to let me into the gated community, after telling me that my brother and his wife were off on business. I locked the behind us and watched as everyone looked around the house.

            “This is your place?” Tony asked surprised looking around. Everyone looked at the walls filled with family pictures. I walked over to Steve who was looking at the pictures on the decorative cabinet.

            “Is this you? When you were younger?” he asked picking up a picture. I looked over at it and let out a small giggle.

            “No, no, no. That’s not even me,” I said laughing.  He looked quickly back at the picture looking back and forth at it confused.

            “She looks like you a lot,” he responded, sure that it was me.

            “No, that’s my niece, Penelope,” I said looking at the picture of her. Suddenly, stomping from upstairs started. I went to the edge of the stairs following the sound and I got trampled.

            “Oh, damn it! I’m late!” the child said as she laid flat across my torso.

            “Damn, Poppy, you trying out for the football team or something?” I groaned as I pushed her bony body off of me. She let out a whimper and popped back up.

            “Hi aunt Skyra!” she said hugging me as soon as I got up. “It’s good to see you! What exactly are you doing here? Mom and dad aren’t here. They’re on business,” she rambled but then stopped when she noticed there were others in the room. Her eyes widened. “The Avengers are in my house! Why are the Avengers in my house? Aunt you know the Avengers!”

            “Yes, I do,” I laughed as Steve wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

            “You’re dating an Avenger?!” she squealed. She then looked at her wristwatch. “I’m so late! But the Avengers are in my house so it’s kind of okay. But I really have to go!” She looked over that everyone with a big smile on her face. “Huge fans of all of you!” She then came over to Steve and gave his bicep a squeeze. “Muscles,” she creepily growled before giving me another hug. I giggled and she went flying to the door.

            “Have a good day at school!” I yelled after her. “Don’t blow anything up!”

            “No promises!” she yelled then slammed the door behind her. I turned back and looked at everyone.

            _Boom!_

“Damn it!” Penelope shouted. “Stupid door, stupid powers! I’m late!” I heard her yell as she got farther away from the door.

            “It’s like she could be your child,” Natasha laughed as I shook my head at Poppy.

            “She has abilities?” Clint said surprised.

             “The ability to blow things up,” I said. As soon as I said it, everyone’s eyes went wide. “She’s learning. Now let’s get to work!” I said pointing to the kitchen behind them.


	6. The Man I Know and Love

Chapter 6: The Man I Know and Love

            Everyone was getting a good nights rest before leaving at dawn to face Ultron. My brother and his wife had a bunch of rooms for everyone to shack up in. Thor ended up leaving to figure out some magic stuff. I prepped everything for the morning and started getting ready for bed.

            _Buzz!_

“Steve, it’s your phone,” I hollered so he could hear me from the bathroom. I looked down at it, seeing a familiar name pop up. I picked it up and glanced at the message that was under her name.

            _Sharon: I miss you and talking to you, too._

            I felt an erk in me. What was that supposed to mean. I didn’t realize that the two of them were talking and talking like this.

            Then another message popped up.

            _Unknown: She was lucid today. She was asking about you. She doesn’t have long Steve._

            “Who is it?” Steve asked coming up to me. He wrapped his steaming arm around me. He placed a kiss on my head before taking his phone from my hand.

            “Sharon and an unknown number,” I said trying to hold in all the different emotions inside. He looked down at the two messages and quickly looked at me.

            “I can explain,” he said.

            “You can explain why Sharon is texting you that she misses you too?” I snapped. I took a deep breath in took a step away from him. His arm dropped off of me to his side.

            “She’s just a friend,” he said coming up to me and cupping my face.

            Just a friend? I scoffed at him. He could at least come up something more original than that. I had never felt this before. This pain and discomfort within my own body. “Is she? Because if it wasn’t anything other than just friends, you would have told me. At least the Steve I know and love would have,” I spat. I was trying so hard not to raise my voice. I could feel my emotions getting the best of me, something I was afraid of happening. I tried to move myself away from him but instead, he placed his lips against mine. I tried to resist him but I couldn’t. I loved him.

            “Sharon,” he whispered pulling away. I felt my body shutter at the sound of her name. I took a step back putting distance between us. He knew he screwed up. It was written all over his face. I sharply took a breath in turned around, not wanting to look at his face anymore. “Skyra, I did-”

            “Stop!” I gritted. Everything in the room creaked and moved away from me. They had slid into the corners of the room. I looked around seeing what I had done. I tried so hard to stop the tears that dared to escape my eyes, but I wasn’t strong enough. I covered my mouth, trying to stay silent.

            What was happening? This was happening all too fast.

            “Sweetheart,” he whispered to me. “I love you, Skyra.” I turned and looked at him. I couldn’t even tell if he was speaking the truth. I looked over at the bed that had been moved into to the corner. I focused on it hoping I could move it back to its original position. Slowly it slid back towards us and it stopped.

            “Aunt! I’m home!” I heard Penelope’s voice echo through the hallways. I wiped my tears quickly and started to walk out the room.

            “You’ll come to bed right?” he asked. I didn’t know what to say so I continued to leave, just letting him stand there. _Love me? Doubt it. Sharon? Most likely._

            “Aunt!” Penelope whispered realizing everyone was asleep.

            “Poppy!” I whispered back. “Where were you?” I asked as she gave me a hug.

            “I was hanging out with my friend, Peter,” she whispered back. I noticed a small smile that crept onto her face when she mentioned his name. _Ah to be young._ She looked past me, to the bedroom in which I had just left. I turned and saw Steve standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and looking down at the floor. “The Avengers are still here?” she whispered excitedly. There was a knot in my stomach that I felt like I was going to throw up. She excitedly waved at him and he smiled and returned the wave.

            “I’m going to go get something to drink,” I said to her, leaving her and Steve in the hallway together.

            “Well, I’m hungry so can you make me your famous grilled cheese sandwich?” Poppy asked running to my side. I smiled and nodded at her. At this point, I didn’t know if I needed some wine or just a melatonin to knock me out. After eating, I sent Poppy to bed, saying our goodbyes since I probably wouldn’t see her in the morning. She was a curious child who wanted to know more about what was happening but she didn’t push when she noticed I wasn’t going to tell. After cleaning up, I debated on whether or not I should go back to bed with Steve. I couldn’t get myself to move. I couldn’t lie next to him, share a bed with him and sleep in peace. The couch it was for me. As sad as it sounds, that night, I cried myself to sleep.

           


	7. Potential Avenger?

Chapter 7: Potential Avenger?

            I didn’t know how I was going to act with Steve. The job came first, I knew that, but actually seeing his face it might just break me. Hearing his voice might make me want to run into his arms and I just have him hold me. I still wasn’t sure what to believe.

            The sun wasn’t even out yet when I started to cook some breakfast for everyone. We would have to eat quick and then get going from there. Even superheroes have to eat breakfast.

            Sounds of multiple footsteps came from upstairs. They were awake. I placed everything on the table and cleared out of the way. I watched as everyone came down together. Thor was missing but I knew he was planning on leaving to find out answers.  Tony came up to me giving me a small smile. He was hurting inside and he needed someone to talk to. He just wasn’t going to talk now, I know that.

            I never asked them what happened in Savage Yard, on the African Coast. Maria texted me, briefly let me know what had happened, especially with the Hulk, but what happened before was never discussed.

            “Who are we up against?” I asked, as everyone was quiet. They all drank their coffees and ate their toast. Bruce had a look of guilty and pain on his face. He wasn’t over what had happened.

            “There is Ultron, obviously, but now he has the loyalties of two kids who are enhanced,” Natasha said standing next to me. I looked over at the stairs and saw Steve standing there. He didn’t look happy. I didn’t know what to do with him. I grabbed a cup of coffee and a plate of scrambled eggs and walked over to him.

            “Eat. You’re going to need it,” I said, hoping my voice didn’t shake. He looked at me and went to say something but I turned away from him before he could. I don’t think I could do this.

            “Enhanced? What kind of enhanced?” I asked quickly.

            “The boy is very fast, like a blur and the girl is like a witch. She does this mind control thing and plays with your mind,” Bruce gritted. “Sorry, I didn’t mean anything against you,” he added remembering my powers.

            “She’s an artificial… me?” I asked slightly tilting my head.

            “That’s one way to think of it,” Clint said placing his cup on the table. I looked at everyone’s faces. They had suffered a lot. Whatever this girl did to them, she really messed with their heads. She doesn’t know what she’s capable of and how he mind is dangerous.

            “What’s the game plan?” I asked getting everyone’s attention.

            “He’s trying to evolve. He needs all that vibranium for something. Fury was able to get his contacts to locate him physically in Seoul. He needs Helene Cho. That’s where we are headed,” Bruce answered.

            “Well, it’s time to suit up. Feel free to take what you want to eat,” I said rushing past Steve up the stairs. I had to go to our—Steve’s room to grab my suit and my weapons. I changed quickly and was making sure I had everything. There was a creak in the floorboards. I turned around seeing Steve in the doorway. His arms were crossed, tense.

            “Please talk to me,” he whispered looking down at the ground.

            “We need to get moving. Who knows what Ultron might do to Helene Cho. He needs her but once he’s done with her-”

            “That’s not what I mean,” he said coming closer to me. I turned around, my back facing him. “I don’t want to lose you.” I could feel him coming closer to me. His arms slithered around my waist, pulling me into his body and he placed his head into the curve of my neck.

            “Steve,” I sighed feeling his breath against my neck. His grip around me tightened.

            “Last night was a big misunderstanding. I didn’t mean to say her name. Everything got tangled and it was a mistake. I love you and only you,” he insisted. Tears started to form in my eyes. I didn’t want this to happen. His arms around me weakened me. I felt safe and secure and all I wanted to do was go back to what we were before. “I hated that you weren’t by my side last night. You were asleep on the couch. I wanted to pick up and take you back to our-”

            “Stop, Steve,” I said grabbing onto his warm arms with mine.

            “Sweetheart,”

            “No Steve. I can’t do this right now. We can’t deal with our issues right now. We have a world to save. You need to be Captain America right now and I need to be Psychodiviner.” I didn’t want to but I made him let go of me. I looked at his shield on the bed and grabbed it. I handed it to him, looking into his upset, blue eyes. “You need to be the hero I know you are. You need to help save the world right now.”

            I left him alone in the room and went straight to Penelope’s room. She was fast asleep in her bed all cozied up with her piles of blankets and pillows. I noticed a couple scorch marks on some of her things. Her powers were advancing and she parent’s think it’s getting worse. I sat on her bed and played with her hair for a bit. She was such a heavy sleeper, sometimes it was a problem, but that is a good thing today. I didn’t want to explain why I had to leave her. I placed a kiss on her forehead and left a little note explaining how I’d be back to help her with her powers and how there are her favorite foods in the fridge. I looked back at her innocent face before closing the door and leaving for battle.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

            Everyone was preparing themselves on the quinjet. Steve was in his corner far away from me. I knew everyone had noticed that Steve and I were having troubles. _I wonder what he had seen in his hallucination?_ I cleared my head thinking of the mission and the mission only. Stop Ultron and the enhanced kids.

            “Lady Skyra?” I heard. I looked over and saw Tony looking at me with a smug grin on his face.

            “Yes, Sir Stark?” I replied with a small smile, playing along with him.

            “What exactly can your powers do? I’m not going to lie, I did look you up and tried to find out everything I could about you,” he said coming over to me. “Jarvis, take over,” he said to the control panel.

            “Yes, sir,” Jarvis replied. Tony moved away from the seat and came up to me.

            “Well, I’m flattered,” I said to Tony, replying to his previous comment.

            “You put a bunch of people into a coma,” he shrugged. “That’s pretty cool,”

            “Not my finest moment,” I stated. With time, it became easier to hear people speak of my mistakes.

            “You can get information from people going through their mind,”

            “Yes,”

            “What else can you do? What else makes you the great Skyra McKnight?” he asked extremely curious. _Is he asking me to show off?_

            “Jarvis?” I said not breaking eye contact with Tony.

            “Yes, ma’am?” Jarvis answered.

            “Can you give me command of the jet please?” I asked.

            “Skyra, you sure?” Steve quickly stepped in. I didn’t look back at him but I just nodded my head, acknowledging him.

            “On my cue,” I said to Jarvis. I looked at the control board, getting my head inside. Into the wiring and the control system. I could see it. “Now.” I felt the plane fall a little until I could grasp onto its controls.

            _Increasing speed. Cloaking on. Full power. Increasing altitude._

            “Jarvis?” Tony asked.

            “Miss Skyra is in full control,” Jarvis replied.

            “Jarvis, take over please,” I said slowly letting go. I felt Jarvis flip all the switches for autopilot. I mentally pulled myself out of the control center and out of the wiring. I looked back at Tony. “Oh, and I can do this now,” I said as every little thing in the quinjet started to float in the air. I placed everything down slowly back to where it was and looked at everyone.

            “She might just have the makings of being an Avenger,” Tony said with a smile.

            _Skyra McKnight, an Avenger. Kinda like the sound of that._

 


	8. Meeting Him and Her

Chapter 8: Meeting Him and Her

            “Com check,” I said.

            “I copy,” Natasha replied.

            “Psychodiviner and Cap will go find Ultron and keep him busy,” Tony said, and then turned to me. “Try to see if you can get into Ultron’s head.” I nodded and looked at Steve. He and I can work together…. Can’t we?

            “Where are you going?” I asked Tony.

            “The Nexus and then back to the tower where you guys will meet me and Bruce,”

            “Let’s go!” Steve said. The quinjet lowered and the hatch opened up. Hawkeye took control of the jet and Steve and I walked out. Our mission was to locate Helene Cho. Hawkeye and Black Widow stayed on the jet so they would be ready to get the Cradle.

            “You ready?” I asked Steve. He looked down at me and planted a kiss on my forehead.

            “Stay safe,” he said before walking ahead of me. I took a deep breath in and let it out.

_Focus on the mission. The mission._

            Steve walked into Cho’s office as I stayed outside to keep watch in case any robots decided to come and attack us. Within minutes, Steve came back out explain Ultron had the cradle and that what was in the cradle was the most important thing. Hawkeye was able to locate the package.

            “It’s on the loop of the bridge, right under you,” Hawkeye said through the coms. We ran to the bridge and we saw the truck from the lab. Steve and I locked hands and went on a full sprint and jumped off the bridge, landing on the truck hard. Steve let go and started to roll, hanging onto the doors of the truck. A blast came from the doors and Steve floated through the air for a moment before falling down onto the door that was sliding on the street.

            _Ultron doesn’t know I’m here._

            “He’s definitely angry. I’m going to try to keep him that way,” Steve said holding on.

            “You’re no match more him, Cap,” Hawkeye said. I laughed a little internally as Steve replied back. I saw Ultron fly out the truck, all his focus of Steve. Time for a surprise. I lifted Steve in the air and back on to the top of the truck, gaining attention from Ultron.

            “YOU?!” he yelled throwing and energy beam at me. I ducked down fast enough to miss it, but he was coming for me now.

            Steve and I started to throw punches. Steve would through his shield and I would use my powers to throw it back at Ultron. It was time for me to get into his mechanical brain. I threw myself onto him locking my hands on his head.

            _Earths destruction. New world of robots. No more humans. New mission._

“GET OUT!!” Ultron practically screamed. Suddenly, I was thrown into the sky. I started to panic. Everything was going around in circles. I started fall. I couldn’t stabilize myself. Oh this was going to hurt. Fortunately, I landed in someone’s market shop, with fruits to cover my fall.

            “Hey, are you okay?” someone asked with an accent. I groaned in pain and rolled off the fruit, that were somewhat squished. I opened my eyes to see a man with white and light brown hair. He’s eyes were extremely blue and he was quite beautiful. He grabbed my arm and helped me up. A woman who looked slightly like him helped as well.

            “Where did you come from?” she asked with the same accent as the man. It was European for sure.

            “The sky apparently,” I groaned. “Thank you,” I said to them. I looked at them. Really looked at them. They fit the description of the two kids that were helping Ultron and who were enhanced.

            “You’re helping the Avengers,” the woman said.

            “And you two are helping Ultron,” I scoffed.

            “Not anymore,” the man jumped in.

            “He wants to destroy the world. That’s not what we believe in,” she insisted.

            “Do you two want to help?” I asked looking at the both of them. They weren’t teenagers. They were probably a couple years younger than me. They took a moment to look at each other for approve then looked at me and nodded their heads.

            “Cap, where are you?” I asked on the coms.

            “Train!” he yelled. He was struggling to keep Ultron occupied.

            “We need to get to the train,” I said to them. The man grabbed me by the waist and smirked.

            “I’m Pietro. This is Wanda, my sister. What is your name beautiful?” he asked as his sister took his free hand.

            “Psychodiviner, for now,” I said not wanting to tell him my real name. He smirked and his sister rolled his eyes.

            “Hold on,” he said. Within seconds, we were on the train with Cap. I didn’t know what just happened but my body didn’t like it. I had no time to get sick.

            “Please don’t do this,” Ultron said Wanda. I rushed over to Steve was on the ground.

            “What choice do we have?” Wanda responded. I helped Steve up. He was panting and tired, but I know he was going to fight till the death. I looked back at Wanda and saw red smoke like wisps around deformed metal bars that she was using to guard herself. She goes to attack but Ultron throws an energy beam towards the front of the train and then escapes.

            “I lost him!” Steve yelled as he and I ran to the front of the train. The train operator was dead. He had no pulse. _Damn it!_

            “Steve, there’s a lot of people out there on this path,” I panicked. Pietro was now by my side looking at the dead man, shocked. It was obvious that he hadn’t seen an actual dead body in front of him before.

            “There are civilians in our path,” Steve said talking charge of the situation. Pietro nodded his head and sped away moving everyone in our path. I turned to see Wanda standing behind me.

            “Can you stop the train?” I asked her. She nodded her head and the same red wisps came from her hands.

            “Go help her,” Steve commanded. I nodded my head. I placed my hands on the control board and quickly got into the system. The system was shot, I couldn’t get to its commands. I quickly turned around and focused my energy on stopping this train.

_Look powers. You need to work with me now!_

            I concentrated on stopping the wheels of the train. It felt like I was struggling with the wheels. It was pulling me in. I was so entranced with what was happening that I didn’t realize that the train had stopped.

            “Skyra?” I heard. I looked up and saw Steve kneeling down right in front of me. I looked into his blue perfect eyes and was brought back down to earth. A pounding formed against my skull. “Are you good?” he asked trying to sound serious but also very concerned.

            “Yeah, let’s get the bastard,” I gritted trying to stand up. We got off the train and Wanda followed. Steve said something into the comms but I wasn’t paying attention. I watched as Pietro held his side and huffed for some air.

            “I need a minute,” he said to his sister who automatically went to his side. They were obviously inseparable.

            “I’m tempted to not,” Steve sternly replied. Pietro looked over at me and smiled.

            “Like what you see?” he flirted. I raised my eyebrow and rolled my eyes. Steve stepped slightly in front of me like he was trying to block me from Pietro’s view.

            “Where’s the box?” Wanda asked urgently.

            “On its way to Stark’s,” I replied as I slightly analyzed her.

            “You can’t trust him!”

            “Stark’s a good man,” Steve answered calmly. I looked at Wanda’s face, seeing a bit of terror in her eyes.

            “Ultron doesn’t know the difference between saving the world and destroying it. Where do you think he gets that from?” I let that sink in for moment. It brought of a serious question of what Tony was actually going to do with the Cradle.

            “Stark! Come in?” Steve said into the comms. Silence. “Can anyone copy?” he asked. He and I made eye contact and we knew we had to get to the tower as quick as possible.

            “Let’s go,” I said to the twins. Nothing can ever be simple when it comes to the Avengers and saving the world.


	9. Visions and All

Chapter 9: Visions and All

            Everyone was attacking each other. The twins were trying to stop Tony and Bruce but Clint was trying to stop the twins. Tony and Steve were fighting. I didn’t know who to help or who to stop. With a crash, Thor came in, landing on top of the cradle that everyone was fighting about. He summoned the bright lightning bolts to his hammer. I shielded my eyes from the bright white light filling the room.

            I didn’t know what was happening but my body flung and crashed through glass. I waited for my body to hit the wall or the ground but it never did. I slowly opened my eyes, noticing a strong grip holding on to me.

            “You’re kind of beautiful when you’re confused,” Pietro flirted. I rolled my eyes and waited for him to put me down.

            “Thank you Pietro, but you can put me down now,” I clarified after a few moments of him just looking at me. He looked down at me with his blue eyes twinkling and gave me a smirk.

            “Aw and here I was starting to think that you like it when I hold you.” I rolled my eyes once again and took it upon myself to get out of his arms. I ran to where everyone was entering the room, seeing them watching a man in red and silver floating, looking out at the city. Thor stood between him and the rest of us, signaling for us to wait and stay where we were.

            “I’m sorry… that was… odd,” it said turning and coming towards us. Thor placed his hammer down and walked towards him. “Thank you,” it said looking at Thor.

            “Thor, you helped create that?” Bruce said shocked at what was before us.

            “Why does it sound like Jarvis?” I asked looking over at Tony.

            “We reconfigured Jarvis’ matrix,” Tony answered looking at it. I had no idea what was going on. I looked over at Steve who made eye contact with me. He raised his hand subtly and tapped his temple. I raised my eyebrow and looked back at It. I focused on it as everyone kept talking about being whose vision he was. I tried hard, very hard to get into the visions head. There was something that was blocking me. Why wouldn’t I get in?! I let out a huff and looked back at Steve. I shook my head and he looked at me concerned. I reentered a conversation in which I had no idea what was going on. I listened as I heard Natasha was abducted by Ultron and that I guess, it, Vision, was on our side.

            “There may be no way to make you trust me, but we need to go,” Vision said holding Thor’s hammer for Thor to take from him. We all were in shock. It took a second for us to realize that Vision actually holding the hammer. It meant that he was worthy…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

            We all started to suit up, getting ready to battle Ultron in Sokovia. I showed Wanda and Pietro to lockers with clothing they could use that would help them in battle. It seemed like they both agreed to help us in stopping Ultron for sure.

            I placed two guns in my thigh holsters and added a couple rounds in secure areas on me. This was it. The fight that was going to affect everyone. I knew Clint was talking to his wife and family, hoping that he will not die.

            “Hey,” I heard behind me. I looked up into the mirror and seeing Steve standing behind me. “You ready for this?” he asked placing his shield asked the wall.

            “Are any of us?” I retorted unintentionally. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap,” I whispered.

            “It’s okay. I need to ask you a favor,” he said softly. I nodded my head, waiting for him to continue. “I need you to help everyone get out of Sokovia, then I need you to leave with them.”

            “No. I’m going to stay. I’m here to help, Steve,” I snapped. “You can’t ask me to do that!”

            “Yes, I can! I can’t have you getting hurt, again!” he shouted. I was taken aback by him. I turned and looked at him, seeing the frustration in his eyes.

            “Steve, I’ve been hurt so many other times since then. I’m here. I’m not dead or dying,” I whispered stepping towards him. “Steve, you need to stop worrying about that. It’s in the past.”

            “Skyra…,” he whispered. All I wanted to do was to hug him and hold him and have him hold me, but my body wouldn’t follow.

            “Steve, we have a mission. We need to focus. The world is depending on us to save it,” I whispered stepping away from him. Instead he stepped towards me but I turned and looked back at the mirror. “Let’s go,” I said. “Let’s go save the world.”

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

            It was a just like a normal to day in Sokovia. Everyone in the city was going on as if nothing was wrong. They didn’t know of what was going to go wrong.  Most of them were probably with their family and friends, having dinner, laughing.

            “Wanda,” I said as she, Pietro, Steve and I walked out of the quinjet as the rest of the team went off to do their thing. “You and I will get everyone to evacuate the city.”

            “How will we do that?” she asked.

            “We give them a little nudge,” I shrugged. “We will need to cover the whole entire city,” I said not really sure where to begin.

            “There’s only one way out of the city,” Pietro said pointing. “The main road is that way.”

            “Well, Wanda and Skyra need to split up to get the whole city. Pietro, you need to get to the police department so they can help us. I will cover the streets,” Steve said. He was being a leader. An Avenger.

            “I’ll go to the other side of town and make my way to the center,” I said looking at Steve. He nodded at me. I could see the fear in his eyes from our pervious conversation.

            “Let’s go, beautiful,” Pietro said picking me up again bridal style. “Hold on tight!” he yelled and with that I was wooshing through the city and ended up on the other side. I waited for my organs to catch up with me.

            “Do me a favor,” I groaned. “Please, warn me before you do that,” I said holding my stomach.

            “Anything for you, beautiful,” he said before rushing off.

            “Here we go,” I said to myself, closing my eyes.


End file.
